


Don't let me let you down (Klaus)

by Adaridaba



Series: The kids aren't alright [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Nightmares, No Apocalypse, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, good brother number five, no incest ya nastys, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaridaba/pseuds/Adaridaba
Summary: Klaus is staring at Five but not really seeing, and Five knows it.“F-five? What are you… where’s Dave?”Five bites the inside of his cheek, “You were having a nightmare…”Klaus nods with a small laugh, “Y-yeah, I can see that, but where's Dave? He was just here, I-” his brother looks around the room before freezing.





	Don't let me let you down (Klaus)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd all mistakes are mine, constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!

Number Five is walking around the Hargreeves household unable to sleep. With the apocalypse having been averted, it was strange having nothing to do. He had tried to catch up on some desperately needed rest, but sleep did not come. So here he was, trying to keep his mind off anything related to the apocalypse that was no more. 

Making his way past his siblings room, a noise rings out. He pauses as the high-pitch sound quickly stops, silence remaining. 

As much as he wanted to continue on, he knew better than to dismiss the sound. He’d been through too much to ignore things that went bump in the night. 

He warily makes his way to the door nearest to him, Diego’s room. Leaning against the door Five holds his breath to hear for the same high-pitched sound. All he hears is the loud snores of his brother. 

Frowning, Five pulls away. It hadn't been Diego then. 

The sound is back, this time Five knows what it was. 

Crying. Someone was crying.

He moves towards Allison’s room reaching for the door when the crying is replaced by a loud wail, from the opposite direction. 

So not Allison, either. 

He turns to the door opposite of Allison’s, pressing his ear against it and listens.

“No, no, no, please no” comes the crying voice, followed by loud thud. 

Five feels himself tense. Klaus was crying, and someone was in there with him, judging by the noise. He could just teleport inside, but whoever was hurting his brother was unknown. Teleporting in could make everything worse. 

He takes a deep breath, calming his nerves, then silently opens the door, prepared to fend off whoever else was in the room.

His eyes quickly scan the room for threats, finding none. Klaus was the only one in the room, curled up on the floor shivering with tears streaming down his face, eyes shut tight in pain. 

Five closes the door behind him and stares. For a moment he fears the possibility of Klaus having relapsed, but he quickly banished the thought. He knew what Klaus was like when he was high, and this wasn’t it.

“Medic… I need a-” Klaus breaks off with a whine. 

Five approaches his brother, steps louder than usual to let Klaus know he was there. Klaus made no sign that heard, let alone realize that Five was in the room with him. Five blinks and sits down facing his brother. Still nothing.

Shit. He was asleep... a nightmare.

Five sadly watches his brother. Maybe he should wake him. The nightmare seemed like it was only getting more intense.

Tentatively Five reaches out and pats Klaus’s cheek. 

Klaus’s hand instantly grabs his, in what Five could only describe as a death grip.

“Stay with me D-Dave. Dave, no come back, please” his brother sobs pulling Five's arm closer to himself.

Five feels his heart break at his brothers words. He was dreaming of Dave. Dave, the love of Klaus’s life, who he had watched die when he was stuck in 1968. Five had an idea of how much Dave had meant to Klaus, but seeing his brothers grief first hand was painful to watch.

He needed to wake him up.

Five reaches out with his other hand, firmly gripping Klaus's upper arm, and gives him a gentle shake,

“Klaus, wake up,”

Klaus breathing speeds up and Five shakes him with a little more force.

“Dave!” His brother bolts up panting, unfocused, tear-filled eyes, searching the room before landing on Five.

“Klaus...Klaus hey look at me, you okay?” Relief floods him. Its short lived.

Klaus is staring at Five but not really seeing, and Five knows it. 

“F-five? What are you… where’s Dave?”

Five bites the inside of his cheek, “You were having a nightmare…”

Klaus nods with a small laugh, “Y-yeah, I can see that, but where's Dave? He was just here, I-” his brother looks around the room again before freezing. 

Five watches as his brothers eyes clear and become focused. 

How was he supposed to help Klaus, he had no idea.

Five gently squeezes his brothers arm. Klaus’s shoulders fall, his hand coming up to muffle the new cries leaving his mouth,

“Oh no, no, no fuck no.”

His other hand moves to shakily grip at his hair, tugging hard enough to make Five wince.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Five chastises softly, carefully grabbing both of his siblings hand and holding them in his own. He almost wished someone had been in the room trying to attack Klaus. He could fight actual monsters, he was one after all. Nightmares however, monsters of the mind, that was a completely different story and Five was out of his depth. 

I’m sorry Klaus.”

“Dammit, he’s really gone, Five. He’s gone and I can’t see him,” Klaus grips tightly to his hands as more sobs wracked his body.

Five squeeze his hands in return. Hopefully it was reassuring, “I’m sure you'll see him soon Klaus, you’ve been working a lot with your powers lately. You'll get there."

It was true. Five and his siblings had all noticed how hard Klaus had been training and pushing the boundaries of his powers since he got himself clean in time for the apocalypse that wasn’t. It had been about three weeks since then and Klaus was really getting the hang of it.

He was able to push away ghost that haunted a person. Which came in handy when you can see ghost and your brother was an assassin. He had even managed to conjure up Ben for longer and longer periods of time, his most being three days, however it would leave him absolutely exhausted afterwards.

The pride Five felt as he watched his brothers power continue to grow could only be described as that of an older brother. With that also came the worry that Klaus may be pushing himself too much too fast.

It made sense to Five. Klaus really wanted to see Dave again. He knew that if his powers continued to grow, then so would the likelihood of seeing his love again. 

Klaus runs a hand down his face, making an even bigger mess of his already smudged eyeliner, “I’m not strong enough Five, I feel like I’m so close. But then it doesn't work because I know I’m too weak to do it,”

Frowning, Fives shakes his head, “That’s not true Klaus.”

“Yes it is, don’t try to tell me differently. If I was strong enough I would have already been able to see Dave.” Klaus sniffles

“Klaus-”

“You know I’ve been sober for 23 damn days? And it's so damn hard, Five. I miss being high, everything was easier... but I need to get stronger, but it's so hard,” He cries and drops his head onto Fives shoulder.

“I have all this damn potential but I can’t even get past the surface, I’m too afraid and weak and useless, I just can’t…”

Anger flares up inside of Five. The words that just left Klaus’s mouth were not his own, but of their father. Their father who had thought the best way to 'train' a scare boy was making him face his fears, alone, with no idea how to defend himself.

Five places his hands firmly on Klaus’s shoulders forcing him back to meet his gaze.

“Stop being an idiot, you’re not useless _or_ weak. Don’t let the old bastards words make you doubt yourself,”

Klaus looks like he is about to interrupt so Five glares at him, his brothers mouth snaps shut, 

“I know its hard, but you have been doing really well, all of us have noticed and we are all really proud of you,”

Klaus blinks at Five’s words, eyes becoming glassy,

“If dear old dads words are in that head of yours, come to us. You are not alone anymore. We may not know how to help you all the time, but we're here for you, okay?”

Five waits until Klaus nods before letting out a sigh. He watches Klaus smudge his eye makeup even more before shifting is gaze behind Five. 

There’s a quiet pause before Klaus snorts.

He rolls his eyes, “What did Ben say?”

Klaus laughs, and Five feels his entire being unwind. Hearing his brother actually laugh was so much better than his cries.

“He says he knew there was a reason that you were the oldest, and that I have to listen to you sense you are right at least 95 percent of the time,”

He scoffs, “95 percent? Okay sure, I’ll remember that Ben.”

Klaus smiles at him and Five can’t stop himself from squeezing his shoulder in return.

His brother sniffles before wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. “Thanks Five,” he whispers, “I miss him so much.”

“We will help you see him again,” Five would do everything in his power to make sure of it.


End file.
